Sleep Over
by ebineez01
Summary: Sequal to Road Trip. Jack and Gwen can't find what they're looking for so they have to 'sleep over'
1. Chapter 1

"This is getting us nowhere," Gwen complained as she leaned against the SUV.

Jack sighed not disagreeing. They'd gotten to their destination and spent the whole afternoon walking the streets waiting for something out of the ordinary to happen – so far nothing had. "Probably just some local's overactive imagination," he ventured as he looked up at the streaks of pink across the sky, the sun just about set now. "We are a fair way out for the Rift to be active."

"So what do you want to do then?" she asked turning to face him.

"We might as well head...." Jack stopped mid sentence cut off by a piercing scream. They looked at each other and ran. As quickly as it had begun the screaming stopped and so did they not having anything to run towards. Jack checked his wrist strap.

"Anything?" Gwen asked slightly breathless.

Shaking his head Jack turned in a circle. "Nothing." When he turned back to her Gwen was slumped against the nearby brick wall. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a month's sleep won't fix," she replied as she pushed off the wall.

He felt a stab of guilt then – he sometimes forgot how human Gwen and Ianto were – he knew he pushed them too hard, asked too much. "Come on," he said as he walked back towards the SUV.

Gwen handed him his chips through the window. "They're pretty good."

Jack tried one and gave her a look.

"I'm starvin'!" she replied defensively. "Just about anything would taste good to me right now."

He lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. He looked at his watch – it had been five hours since they'd heard the screams and they'd been sat in the SUV ever since. _Nothing. _He did a quick calculation and worked out Gwen had been on duty for about thirty-eight hours now. "Get in," he said as he dropped his uneaten chips on the floor. _Ianto must never find out!_

"Where are we going?" she asked as he started the car.

He turned to her and smiled.

"I'm fine Jack really," she argued when they'd pulled up out the front of the motel. "I can sleep in the SUV if I need to." But Jack wouldn't take no for an answer insisting she'd sleep in an actual bed tonight.

She'd just put her bag on the table when she heard the door open again. "Where are you goin'?"

He shrugged. "It probably won't do any good," he replied. "But I thought I might as well drive around for a while...see if I can pick anything up."

It was Gwen's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that..."

"Well I'm not stayin' here on my own," she said as she hung her bag back across her shoulder.

"You need to rest," he said to her. "You can barely stand up."

"And you think I'm going to sleep?" she said as she crossed her arms.

He looked at her a moment figuring out pretty quickly he wasn't going to win this one.

She sat on the edge of the bed her back to him watching his reflection in the mirror; he had his back to her as he began to undress, shrugging the greatcoat from his shoulders with an ease borne of practice. He turned towards her slightly as he threw the coat over the back of the chair.

She watched as he shot his cuffs, fingers deftly removing the small shiny silver links that held them together, placing them gently on the table; the braces were flicked off so fast that had she blinked she would've missed it. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as they parted, her breathing becoming deeper. _How can something so simple as a pair of braces hung loosely at his sides be so damned sexy!? _

Those long fingers moved up to the small plastic buttons of his dark blue shirt; images of that shirt spun in her mind; running down the aisle to stop her wedding – but not claiming the bride; hands on her shoulders as she watched his reflection in another mirror hearing him say she'd knocked his world out of kilter – wait! – not him, she remembered; pulling her high into his arms - '_the hero always gets the girl' _as he pressed her hand into Rhys'.

Gwen refocused on the mirror to find Jack looking at her, watching him. He looked down, then back at her through long lashes – his eyes darker now; she could feel the blush as it hit her sudden and hot.

He looked away again pretending to be concentrated on his task, pulling his shirt free of his trousers to undo the last of the buttons. The shirt joined the coat on the chair as he turned to face her fully now his eyes meeting hers briefly as his hands moved to his belt buckle; deliberately, slowly now, he pulled the end of the worn leather from the loops of his pants, seemingly all engrossed in what he was doing as he unfastened it, slowly sliding the leather from the plain brass buckle. Popping the button, he lowered the zipper only an inch or so, just enough to slip his white t-shirt from its confines making sure he lifted it enough to briefly show his flat, hard stomach.

She swallowed hard absently biting her bottom lip as she watched his every move.

Crouching down he quickly untied his boots slipping them off along with his socks; strong legs pushed up so he was standing facing her again – but not looking at her – not yet. He knew this dance so well, he felt like he'd choreographed it from the beginning – now! he caught her eyes suddenly in his not letting her go as he slowly slid his hands up his toned stomach bringing his t-shirt with them. It had been his job once to read human emotions - he noticed how her throat moved as she swallowed, the pulse point in her neck drumming out a staccato beat as her pulse quickened, the rise and fall of her chest faster, deeper now, the dilation of her pupils.

She wanted to look away – she needed to look away; his hands sliding torturously, slowly up to his chest, the muscles of his torso standing out proud and strong. She could almost imagine how smooth, how soft his skin must be, but she didn't want to imagine – she wanted so badly to stand up and walk to him – to reach out and run her hands over him, over all of him.

so yell at me if you wanna know what happens next ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay – this is going to go over chapters. I've decided that Jack & Gwen have waited long enough so they're going to take their time. If you're looking for plot – sorry – this fic is not the place for you! This fic is about one thing pretty much & one thing only – Jack & Gwen gettin' it on! (sorry for the 70's speak ) I think I'll have to think of a soundtrack for this one. Also, usually if I'm writing smut it's usually very explicit – but I don't want to get chucked off too soon – I only just got here. So I'm hoping I'll be able to elicit the same effect – just without the uber explicit – and sometimes that can be even hotter.

So lemme know how I'm doin'...

Jack whipped his t-shirt over his head throwing it on the chair all in one quick fluid motion.

Gwen let out a breath, relaxing slightly as the eye contact was broken – feeling as if some unseen pull on her had lessened just a little. She let her eyes roam freely over his half naked body, over his chest, down past perfect abs to where his pants lay open showing just a tantalising hint of where that hard stomach gave way to something softer; she noticed the way they seemed to _just _hang on his hips, as if at any given moment they could free-fall of their own volition. She looked back up to see his eyes on her – quickly, before he had the chance to capture her again she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

_Decision time. _He had enjoyed making such a show of undressing for her, going much further than he'd originally intended once he'd realised her interest; he didn't need to look down to know the effect it was having on him – and he had a pretty good idea it had had a similar effect on her. He looked at her face, her eyes closed now as he tried to decide what to do. Before he realised he'd made the decision he was half way across the room.

She jumped slightly at the touch of his hands as they rested on her shoulders, massaging softly. She didn't open her eyes, not at first – when she did she didn't look into his, instead watching his hands – those hands – as they moved to grasp the collar of her jacket pulling it from her shoulders. She watched the arc of the jacket as it left his hand to land on top of his already discarded clothes; the feel of his hands on her again, more intimate now the barrier of her thick jacket had been removed, brought her back to him. She could see the ripple of his muscles working under the skin even in the simple movement of his hands running slowly down her bare arms.

He loved this – the thrill, the euphoria of discovery – there was no turning back now, the die had been cast and this game would be played to the end.

_I should tell him to stop. _She felt him sink down on the bed behind her now; there was a slight tickle as his finger tips brushed back her hair, lips against her neck. _So soft, _as she instinctively moved to allow him better access.

Jack had no doubts that she wouldn't turn him away, but this display of willingness to surrender to him made his desire flare as adrenalin kicked in.

She felt more than heard the deep rumble in his chest as her shirt was pulled up over her head, this one she noted, not making it to the chair.

Her skin was so white, begging him to touch; he shifted position moving back away from the edge of the bed, bringing his legs around her as he reached out and gently pulled her back towards him unclasping her bra with one quick flick of his practiced fingers before he pulled her back hard against him.

The feel of skin on skin was overwhelming, her breathing becoming a little erratic; then his arms were around her again holding her still, his lips behind her ear now, his warm breath on her calming her. It took her a moment to realise that he hadn't removed her bra, it hung from her shoulders still covering her from his view – somehow sexier than if he had simply taken it off. The barrier that it would've imposed between their bodies was gone, but that extra step had yet to be taken – and the thought of it made goose-bumps rise on her heated skin.

He was good, and he knew it; when it came to the art of seduction there was none better than Jack Harkness. He moved his hands slowly back along her arms, sliding one under hers to rest low across her belly, the other he traced lightly down her side over her hip to her thigh. He tightened his grip pulling her arse back into him at the same time thrusting his hips forward a little letting her feel him; he smiled at the low moan that escaped her at the contact. Everything Jack did was slow, deliberate – except when it was fast - and he always knew which was needed and when.

Gwen closed her eyes feeling as if she were melting into his touch, the loose strap of her bra slipping off her shoulder as his mouth moved along her skin. She felt his hand start to move on her thigh and knew she needed to touch him; she ran her hand up his arm where it was wrapped around her, her other she moved to mirror his feeling his muscled thigh through the fabric. _Oh God._

He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching their combined reflections intently as his hand moved up from her stomach, nimble fingers tickling along her ribs before slipping beneath the silky fabric of her bra as it still clung to her body.

She moaned, arching into his touch as his hand cupped her breast, thumb and forefinger teasing her sensitive nipple; watching but not actually seeing his hand as it moved under the cover of her bra was just about the most erotic thing Gwen Cooper had ever seen. The fact that it was happening to her made her a little dizzy. The fact that it was Jack Harkness that was doing it to her made her insides feel like a mass of churning coals, her desire for him almost unbearable.

Feeling her respond to him made Jack want to throw her over onto the bed and drive himself into her – but he also wanted this; he knew how much more pleasure it would elicit if he kept himself under control, working themselves up slowly til neither of them could stand it any longer. He didn't know when he'd started, but he could feel himself rocking against her, his cock so hard now it hurt. _Not helping._

Gwen felt as if a fog had descended upon her, everything seemed slow, surreal; she felt him moving against her and tried hard to focus. This was torture of the simplest kind. _So good._

Jack felt her try to turn in his grasp; holding her firm he let her know. _Not yet._

She needed more. Moving her right hand to grasp his thigh, she slid the other firmly up and around pulling him harder against her; she heard his low groan at the movement, felt one hand grasp her inner thigh tightly as the other moved across to her other breast. The sensation caused by his forearm rubbing across the nipple he'd been playing with as he lightly pinched the other was electric as she felt a bolt run from her nipples straight to her groin.

Jack moved his hands to her shoulders once more running them down her arms taking her bra with him throwing it to the side; he brought his hands up to gently cup her now bare breasts, unabashedly staring at her in the mirror as he flattened his palms rubbing them in slow circles across the taught buds, finally squeezing lightly as he moved his hands away to rest on her hips, his chin once again resting on her shoulder. He waited until her eyes found his – wide and still a little naive. He held her eyes as his hands traced the band of her jeans til they met at her wide belt buckle; he stilled a moment and then with more force than was necessary he popped the buckle open, the corner of his mouth curling up a little as she jumped.

She never took her eyes from his, but could still see his hands moving as fingers popped her buttons, lowering her zipper; she swallowed as his hands moved down along her thighs.

Slowly he ran his hands back up; he propped himself on his right arm, leaning back taking her with him. His left hand rubbed hypnotic circles on her belly, steadily moving downward, he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her jeans cupping her lightly at first before curling his fingers up to her through her underwear.

Gwen groaned at the contact squirming beneath him, needing more friction than he was giving.

"You like that?" Jack whispered hoarsely in her ear.

This was the first time either of them had spoken since this had begun; Gwen couldn't seem to get her voice to work instead nodding her reply.

"Do you want more PC Cooper?"

She'd never heard his voice sound like that before. _Like I need to be anymore turned on right now! _Again she nodded her reply. Jack began to stroke her through her wet panties, the soft fabric making the contact even more delicious; she looked down to watch his hand as it moved beneath her jeans - again the sensation of being touched this way, but having it hidden from view had a visceral effect, a groan escaping her lips.

Jack hadn't taken his eyes from her. He could feel her moving in sync with the movement of his fingers; with her lying back against him he could feel more than hear as her breathing hitched now and again, his own breathing getting deeper, slower as he felt the tension building inside her. He watched her face as her eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration; he let out a hiss as her nails dug almost painfully into his thighs.

She was so close. "Jack..."

With the sound of his name on her lips Jack quickened his pace just a little, pressing that bit harder; he felt her stiffen under his touch, a load moan escaping her lips as his fingers pushed her over the edge. He slowed his movements, feeling her breathing hard as she still leaned back against him.

As soon as Jack had changed his movements on her Gwen knew she was gone, her hips bucking up to meet his hand as he brought her to her release. She felt his chest firm, immovable behind her as she shuddered against him. She opened her eyes to look into his – Jack Harkness. _We're really doing this._


	3. Chapter 3

"We're really doing this..." she whispered voicing her thought, her eyes on his in the mirror.

He kissed her lightly below her ear. "We don't have to go any further."

She almost laughed at the absurdity of the idea that they - that she - could stop now. She turned in his grasp suddenly before he could stop her again; bringing her hand to his face she ghosted her thumb across his lips and couldn't help but stare as he grazed her thumb with his teeth, his tongue flicking across the pad. Her eyes lifted to his, the pull they had so much stronger this close up.

Jack brought his hand up to the back of her neck curling his fingers loosely in her hair; he swallowed, strange that the prospect of their first real kiss actually frightened him a little. He moved forward bringing his lips to hers and it was like a switch had been flipped in him; he flicked his tongue across her lips and felt her open to him instantly.

Gwen rose up onto her knees pushing him back onto the bed; she lay half on top of him now, one hand in his hair, the other finally on his smooth chest. She moaned into the increasingly demanding kiss as his hand grasped her arse pulling her down harder onto him, his erection pushing into her stomach.

He never thought he could possibly want her more than her already did – but he was wrong. She finally broke the kiss, surprising him at how long she had managed to last before she had to come up for air; before he could pull her back he felt her lips on the soft skin of his throat. "Gwen..." he groaned as her mouth did amazing things as she worked her way along his collarbone, over his chest, her tongue flicking across his nipple.

She felt the growl she elicited when she tweaked one nipple as she laved at the other; she moved down over toned abs raising her eyes to his as she was stopped by the band of his pants. Years of pent up need and desire showed in his heavy lidded eyes.

_Oh Jesus! _he thought as she brought her hands up to lower his zipper the rest of the way; he lifted his hips slightly as he felt her tug at the band of his pants.

Gwen moved backwards off the edge of the bed taking his pants with her, her eyes widening a little as his sizeable erection broke free; climbing back up onto the bed she ran her hands up his now naked thighs.

Jack swallowed as he watched Gwen move over him, her hair tickling his naked flesh; she was driving him insane, almost touching – but not quite, teasing him mercilessly before she took him as he never dreamed she could. He pushed her gently away from him, not wanting this to end so soon; he knew he could be ready again in record time, but this first time was something he wanted to last much longer. He rolled them over making short work of the clothing that formed the only remaining barrier between them. "Goddess..." he breathed as he knelt between her thighs letting his hands roam unexplored territory.

She looked up at him, knelt before her in all his glory and he was truly magnificent; she reached out to grasp his bare hips pulling him down to her. She could feel him against her and she moved to take him, desperate now, aching...

He tried to take it slow, but she was determined in her movements below him; he rocked his hips forward slightly, groaning at the sensation. He felt her hands tighten on him as she brought her hips up to him suddenly forcing out a choked groan from him as she enveloped him.

They moved together, hands exploring, teasing, lips caressing as teeth lightly grazed, building up that which would soon be ripped apart, razed to the ground.

Jack could feel her tightening around him, her nails digging into him as she spurred him on.

She felt spent, broken, but still she needed more as she clung to him dragging him in. "Jack..." she screamed as if it had been torn from her as he brought her to the most thundering end she'd ever known.

He needed no more as he thrust again, again, once more...and then nothing else existed as his world shattered. He felt her lips on his and he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. Rolling sideways he pulled her to him smoothing a strand of hair from her face. "So..."

"So..."

He grinned. "You gunna tell me what that dream was about now?"

It took her a moment to realise what he was talking about, returning the wide grin she kissed him long and hard. "How about I show you on the way home?"

A/N: wow! that was really hard! (ahem) trying to get the same sensations from dancing around what's actually happening without explicitly describing what was happening is something I've never tried before – but I wanted to try it here.


End file.
